


Smack in the Middle

by Deeranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Horny Dean Winchester, Horny Sam Winchester, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Slash, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Out of Character Sam Winchester, Porn, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smutty, Spitroasting, Surprised Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, plussize!reader, reader is inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: You think this is just a normal night out by yourself. But when you go to some fancy nightclub, you bump into a handsome stranger named Sam - and before you know it you suddenly find yourself in a random motel room, all riled up and close to naked... And in his company. Even though you're inexperienced and have never had a one-night stand before, you somehow find the courage to explore this new situation even though the sensible side of you strongly advises against it. But when you and Sam are suddenly interrupted, things take a turn for the... Smuttier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the SPNKinkBingo 2019 challenge, filling the square "Desperation". This is my very first reader-insert fic. Please note the tags - smut will ensure with a side dish of slight dub-con elements at the start of chapter 2 (nothing too graphic though, I just wanted to put it out there). Happy reading!

 

 

 

The slight breeze from the air condition fans over your heated skin as you stand there in nothing but your underwear, wondering how you even got to this point.

 

Your clothes lie crumbled in a heap on the carpet somewhere – and his doesn’t. Your breath hitches in your throat when you turn around as instructed, facing the tall stranger in front of you in the motel room. He is still fully dressed and it makes you feel just a tiny bit uneasy and even more exposed. The look on his face isn’t easy to interpret as his hazel eyes hungrily fix on you, but a small and slightly smug smile is spreading across his handsome features. God, what are you even doing here? For all you know this man could be some insane axe murderer.

 

“Why don’t you take that off?” he says, the smile widening a little when his gaze wanders from your face to settle on your heaving chest, your breasts only covered by a black lace bra. In your both excited and slightly panicked state your mind somehow remembers to appreciate the fact that you actually decided to wear this pretty, lacy thing tonight when you went clubbing. Good thing that you didn’t wear your old and worn bra as usual – then maybe this guy wouldn’t look as excited as he does right now. A shudder runs through you.

 

“Don’t be shy,” he says, apparently picking up on you hesitating. His smile grows bigger, his lips slightly parting and revealing that set of perfect, white teeth you noticed in the strobe lights of the club earlier. Here in the motel the light might be dim but it’s still a hell of a lot better than there, illuminating everything in a soft, yellow light - and you can’t help but feel a little self-conscious all of sudden. After all you aren’t exactly a size zero.

 

“Umm… Sam, maybe this isn’t a good idea…” you start, but you quickly trail off when he takes a step towards you, almost completely blocking out the light from the lamp on the nightstand with his broad and tall frame.

 

“What are you scared of?” he asks in a slightly softer voice. The smile is still confidently plastered on his lips as he reaches out a big hand to brush some locks of hair away from your shoulders. A burning feeling instantly starts to spread on your cheeks. Why did he have to ask that question? What are you supposed to say now? You don’t exactly feel extremely confident or take pride in how you look, and right now you can’t even fathom how you have even ended up here. In a stranger’s hotel room in the middle of the night – a very handsome stranger that could be hooking up with anyone he wanted. But for some reason you don’t understand he has picked you. Maybe he’s just had too much to drink, your brain suggests.

 

“It’s just… I… Can we maybe turn off the light?” you ask, and instantly you’re annoyed with yourself for the slight tremble in your voice. A little puff of air hits your face when it seems like he holds back a laugh or a sigh, his expression softening a tiny bit as he looks down at you.

 

“No,” he just says, but the smile on his face is still there. A thumb is sliding down the side of your neck softly only to wedge itself carefully yet resolutely under the strap of your bra.

 

“I wanna see you,” he says and pulls at the strap a little. Your breath hitches in your throat. Even though you’re feeling apprehensive you can feel the heat between your legs flare up a little by his words, and once more you wonder how on earth you ended up here.

 

“Let me just…” Sam says and slowly the strap of your bra is slipped over your shoulder. You bite your lip nervously as he leans down towards you a little, looking nearly mesmerized while he trails the pad of his thumb down the curve of your upper breast, stopping when he reaches the cup of the bra.

 

“Mmm…” he hums in an appreciative voice, and his gaze flicks back up to meet yours. There’s something almost predatory in those eyes, and a shiver rolls down your spine by the look of his blown pupils and the way his hazel eyes seem to darken when he looks at you. Even though you catch yourself wondering if maybe you should just hurry and get the hell out of here, the heat between your legs is intensifying by the second. Are you really getting turned on by this weird feeling of danger flashing through your mind? You never even knew you were capable of one-night stands – but now you apparently don’t even care if this stranger is to be trusted or not. If this is safe or not. All you feel right now is excitement and nervousness and lust all mixed into one, and you’re not really sure why. Would a sane person even be doing this?

 

“Do you want me?” the man in front of you suddenly asks, abruptly jerking you out of your chain of thought. Blinking in surprise you find yourself just looking at him, lips slightly parted and breathing a little faster than you probably should.

 

“Yes,” you then hear yourself squeak – and instantly you wonder why the hell you said that. You probably shouldn’t even be here in the first place, but no matter how much you want to deny it, it’s the truth; you do want him. In fact you can feel how you’re already wet, and the man has barely touched you yet.

 

“Then let’s get this off,” Sam smiles – and before you know it his other thumb slides your remaining bra strap down over your shoulder only to start pulling lightly at the cups.

 

You suppress a gasp when your bra is pulled down, revealing your breasts. For a moment time seems to freeze and you just stand there like some flustered schoolgirl while he looks at you. Your cheeks are burning, and your mind is a swirl of embarrassment mixed with want.

 

“Fuck…” Sam says under his breath, placing his broad palms on your exposed flesh.

 

You nearly jump by the touch. It feels like an electric current zings from his long fingers only to connect with every single fiber in your body, making chills roll through you and form goose bumps everywhere on your skin. The heat between your legs grows in intensity and as you snap for air, you automatically press your legs a little firmer together, fearing that maybe your juices will start to flow down your thighs.

 

His fingers move, and you hold back a little moan when Sam starts to knead your breasts lightly, a guttural sound escaping him. Again it feels like his touch is electrifying, and you shudder when you feel how your nipples instantly harden under his exploring fingertips, the sensation making your knees feel wobbly.

 

Slightly lightheaded you finally discover that you’re just standing there passively with your head bowed down to watch what his hands are doing - almost like you’re stunned. Which isn’t far from the truth, actually. But you realize that your own fingers are itching to touch him back.

 

Your heart pounds a hard staccato rhythm in your chest when you find yourself suddenly reaching for him. As you place your hands on his chest, you can feel how it heaves rapidly under the flannel shirt - and for a fleeting moment you actually feel a little bit proud of yourself. This guy apparently really does like you. A small smile finds its way to your lips along with a newfound feeling of confidence – and you feel yourself grab a hold of his collar and yank him down towards you for a kiss.

 

As your lips crash against his, your mind tries to remind you once more that you probably shouldn’t be doing this. But as soon as his tongue invades your mouth, bringing with it a taste of whisky and something sweet you can’t identify, you stubbornly push the away the thought. He tastes so good, and the way the stubble on his chin grazes your skin makes you shiver in excitement. Briefly you find yourself thinking that maybe for once you should just stop thinking and go with the flow. Because you deserve this.

 

When his hands grab you a little harder, you can't help but let out the tiniest of gasps – which only gives him even better access to your mouth. Snaking his tongue farther inside he devours your mouth greedily, small groans leaving his lips as he does. The locks of his chestnut brown hair tickle the sides of your face, and you pick up on the smell of cheap soap and some spicy cologne. And finally it seems like your mind has stopped its constant protests, leaving you to indulge in the moment without distractions.

 

Your fingers are still clutching his collar while your other hand is placed on his chest, and you realize how incredibly firm his torso seems to be. Breathless you trail your fingertips down the front of his flannel shirt, following the dips and curves of muscle underneath it. In your lightheaded state the thought crosses your mind that if you didn’t know better you’d think that he has to be some sort of Greek god. He sure as hell is as chiseled as those marble statues you find in history museums, your brain informs you hazily.

 

Your chain of thought is interrupted when suddenly he stops his attack on your mouth and pulls back with a wet sound, releasing your bottom lip. Out of breath you just stare at each other for a moment, chests heaving. Your hands haven’t left him and his haven’t left you either, heavy and broad palms now squeezing your breasts. He licks his lips, eyes turning slightly darker.

 

“I wanna fuck you,” he dead-pans, his voice slightly hoarse now. You’re not sure if you actually make a sound or not by the bluntness of his statement, but your lips are parted and your throat slightly straining as if you are. Shit. He really wants you. Unable to speak a word you feel how your sex contracts a little, clenching around nothing as full-blown lust takes over your mind. In the same moment one of his hands trails down your breast and on to your stomach – only to travel further south and slip into your black lace panties. This time you can’t hold back a loud gasp. Almost feeling dizzy you stare up at him, silently hoping that he isn’t going to change his mind. You need this. You need… Him.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” he asks, letting his index finger dip in between your slick folds. You let out something close to a whine, and that smug smile returns to his face.

 

“I think you do. So wet already…” he whispers, and his voice drops a few notes lower and turns into a husky bass.

 

You nod and bite your bottom lip, trying not to let out any more noises revealing just how fucking horny you are right now. He doesn’t need to know the level of desperation you have reached. But just when you decide on staying as quiet as you can and preserve some of your dignity he pushes a finger into you. A shaky moan escapes you and automatically you clench around the digit, already needing more.

 

“Oh, baby girl…” he says under his breath, pushing in a bit deeper. Your knees wobble and you let out another needy moan, finding yourself on the verge of starting to beg him to take you. But you manage to bite your tongue just before a pathetic ‘please’ spills from your mouth. Instead your hips roll against his hand of their own accord, nudging his finger in just a tiny bit deeper. A throaty sound escapes him as he stares down at your still concealed pussy, hiding behind the black lace but swallowing his finger so hungrily.

 

“Shit,” he growls, and within a split second he has dropped to his knees. Breathing heavily he yanks down your panties, an eager and dark look appearing on his face, making your heart skip a beat - and before your foggy mind has the time to register what is happening, your panties are pooling around your ankles.

 

Through hooded eyes you look down at him as he sits there in front of you, drinking in the sight. His finger is still inside of you and slowly he begins to lean towards you, his free hand gripping your hip as he closes in. It feels like your heart is trying to pound its way right out of your ribcage.

 

You’re about to roll your hips again, desperate for more – but he lets out a groan, and suddenly his mouth is on you. You jump when his hot tongue makes contact with your already swollen bud, lapping at it and flicking it mercilessly. Instantly your head lolls back a little, and you twitch at the pleasure zapping through your body, engulfing you head to toe in mindless want.

 

“Fuck, Sam…!” you squeal, and you can’t help but buck your hips a little against the wet mouth now sucking on your clit with impressive expertise. He groans against your slick folds, and the sound alone suddenly has you questioning if you’re going to climax already. And then he moves his finger. A yelp escapes you as he drives it all the way in, your juices letting the long digit slip inside surprisingly easily. You clench around him, trembling, as he starts to pull the finger back out – only to push it back in. You gasp, hands fumbling for something to hold on to, but there is nothing but air. Heat starts to spread and seems to set every nerve end on fire, making you realize that your knees are about to buckle.

 

“Sam!” you whine, desperation lacing your voice. And it seems like he knows what you’re thinking, because he pulls back. You almost whimper when he pulls away, leaving your pussy empty and throbbing. As he looks up at you from his kneeling position his face is glistening with your juices, and he flashes you a white smile bordering on a grin which leaves your heart to do somersaults in your chest.

 

“On the bed,” he says, eyes sparkling. The tone of his voice makes chills roll down your spine – because it doesn’t sound like a suggestion. And it isn’t. It is nothing short of an order and for some reason you can feel yourself snap for air as your pussy clenches and throbs in anticipation. And you can’t even really tell why.

 

Trying not to move too fast and seem too eager you back up towards the bed. Your eyes are locked on his as you move, and the way he licks his lips makes you feel something you have never felt before. You feel utterly exposed and vulnerable as he stalks after you with that devilish gleam in his eye. You’re trapped. You have absolutely nowhere to run. As you glance over his broad shoulders you catch a glimpse of the motel door, and you realize that this must be how an animal of prey must feel like when face to face with a predator. And for some reason you like it. In fact it drives you wild when it probably shouldn’t.

 

The back of your calves hit the mattress, and your breath hitches. For a moment you just stand there, feeling like a deer trapped in the headlights of a truck, while he approaches you slowly. Transfixed your glance then flicks down to his hands when an unmistakable metallic rattle catches your attention - he is undoing his belt, skilled fingers quickly working it open. You are uncertain if you are visibly trembling by now, but to be honest you no longer care.

 

Quickly his long fingers pop open the button on his jeans and unzip them, unceremoniously letting the denim clothes fall to the floor with a soft thud.

 

Your eyes instantly widen. You had expected another layer of clothes, but apparently Sam isn’t wearing any underwear. As he stalks closer you can’t help but salivate at the view in front of you, his cock already standing at full attention, drops of pre-cum glistening on its tip in the dim light. You can’t really tell what emotion is the strongest – your overwhelming need to feel him inside of you or the pure intimidation you feel when you look at his impressive size. Is he even going to fit? Unaware of it you lick your lips nervously, and a small chuckle escapes him.

 

“Ready for me?” he asks in a slightly raspy voice. But it isn’t really a question. You’re about to say something, but the words you try to form in your mind get hopelessly jumbled up and never leave your lips. And then he closes the distance between you with one long stride, strong arms wrapping around you and half-pushing, half-guiding you down on the bed.

 

A high-pitched noise escapes you as you hit the bed sheets with him on top of you, the metal springs inside the mattress shrieking from the sudden impact. You appreciate the fact that he straightens out his arms and plants his hands on each side of your head, breaking the fall. You might not have the most fragile or petite body type, but if he hadn’t done that you’re pretty sure that his giant frame would have crushed you.

 

Before you have the time to fully fathom that this is really happening he crashes his lips against yours, nibbling on your bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Unable to stop yourself you let out a moan when you taste yourself, his saliva mixed with your juices invading your mouth and tickling your taste buds in a way you hadn’t expected.

 

Lowering himself down you can feel his rock hard erection nudge against your thigh, his long torso pressed flush against you. For a moment you curse the fact that he is still wearing that damn flannel shirt, because at this point you’re desperate for more skin. But when he bucks his hips a little, your attention is quickly diverted right back to the heavy cock brushing against you, his pre-cum leaking and making the sensitive skin on your inner thigh feel slick.

 

“Spread your legs,” he whispers in your ear hoarsely. You fail to suppress an excited whine, the rapid puffs of his breath hitting the side of your neck and making your mind spin. Without hesitation your spread your legs as wide apart as you can, and he lets out a low growl. Once more one of his hands finds its way to your breast, fingertips catching your hard nipple and lightly pinching the tender nub, twisting it a little. You gasp at the sensation, and suddenly you find yourself rolling your hips against him, mindlessly seeking out some friction.

 

“Please…!” you hear yourself whimper, and instantly you wonder if you should cover your mouth to prevent any more treacherous pleas from spilling from it without your permission. But the look on his face changes your mind. He looks like he’s about to let out another of those primal, guttural sounds that has your pussy throbbing, and he looks down at you through hooded eyes and with pupils now large enough to almost swallow the hazel irises. Egged on and completely lost in a swirl of lust and need, you roll your hips against him again.

 

“Sam, please…!” you whine breathlessly. And this time he can’t hold back a throaty noise, sending a shudder through you as the wanton sound seems to travel through your entire system and threatens to short-circuit your mind too soon.

 

Breathing heavily he quickly lets go of your breast and aching nipple, sliding his hand down your belly and in between your bodies to grab a hold of himself. You shiver in anticipation when you feel him lining up, and you can’t stop yourself from grabbing two fistfuls of his flannel shirt, clinging to him like it’s a matter of life and death. Something close to a mewl escapes you when you feel the blunt head of his cock rub against you, lightly pressing in between your drenched folds, teasing you.

 

“Say it,” he groans, brushing his cock against your opening, making you suck in a sharp breath of air.

 

“I wanna hear you say it, want you to beg for it,” he says under his breath. A strange sound escapes you by his words, and even though you can feel your pussy clench in excitement you can’t help but yank at his shirt in frustration. You just want him inside of you, and the thought of waiting has your mind reeling.

 

“Sam!” you croak in a shrill voice as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh there.

 

“Mm…?” he hums against your neck, bucking his hips against you lightly and letting the tip of his cock rub against your clit. You let out a yelp and automatically you lift yourself up and almost off the mattress to try to gain more friction. But as you do he just pulls back, leaving you panting at the loss of stimulation.

 

“Sam, please, please…!” you burst out in an all too shaky voice, but you don’t care how pathetic you might sound.

 

“P-Please, I want… I need you to…“ you babble, but trail off into a whimper as you desperately tug at his shirt. With a small growl he suddenly grabs your wrists and pries them from his collar, slamming them down into the mattress above your head. As he pins them down with one hand he grabs your chin with the other, tilting your face upwards a little to look at him.

 

“What do you need?!” he barks, almost startling you. As your mind races to try to decide if you should feel intimidated or not, he bucks his hips again. Your eyes widen when his cock bumps against you, nudging at the swelling flesh – and the distraction instantly has you letting out a keening noise, making you forget everything about feeling apprehensive. You squirm in his hold as your clit throbs almost painfully by the touch.

 

“I need—I need your cock inside of me! Please, fuck me!” you groan, finally giving in to that all-consuming lust fogging up your mind. Instantly he pulls back a little to grin victoriously down at you.

 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, baby girl…” he says, and again that dark gleam returns to his eyes.

 

“I’ll fuck you real good,” he moans and tightens his grip around your wrists, making them grind almost painfully against each other. But for some reason you like that tinge of pain. It’s raw and honest and it’s making you spread your legs even more and even wider than you thought possible, urging him to enter you.

 

“Make you feel so good…“ he grunts as the flared head of his cock starts to push against your entrance, slowly slipping in between your folds. By now you’re shaking in his grip, trying to lift your ass off the mattress to make him enter you faster and skip the teasing. A small chuckle escapes him. Apparently he is somewhat amused by your eagerness, but you don’t care.

 

With frustration and desperation painted on your face you stare up at him from your pinned position on the bed, wondering if he is going to taunt you forever. Sweating profusely you can’t help but curse under your breath as you writhe under him, trying to wrench your wrists free from his grasp. But he isn’t budging. Instead that smug smile has returned to his face accompanied by a playful yet mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Sam!? Fuck me!!” you burst out, a small knot of fear starting to form in the pits of your stomach. What if he isn’t going to go through with this? What if this is all it is? A taunt? Your gaze nervously flicks up to meet his, and your eyes widen when his smile grows bigger, forming dimples on his cheeks. He looks adorable and incredibly sweet – kind of like a schoolboy. But he is anything but. And right now you want to smack that smile right off his face. He seems to be able to read your mind though, because slowly he leans down towards you, inching his face closer to yours.

 

“As you wish…“ he says under his breath. And with that he suddenly bucks his hips a little. The quick but small movement instantly sends a ripple of pleasure mixed with pain through you when you’re breached, the head of his cock slipping inside of you.

 

“Ahh!” you yelp, as you feel your walls expand and tightly hug his cock, trying to accommodate the wide girth.

 

“Like that?” Sam whispers in your ear. You shudder when you notice the slight strain creeping into his voice as he pushes himself in a bit deeper, filling you up and making a moan spill from your lips.

 

“Fuck, yes, Sam! Like that, just like that…!” you pant, and once more you try to lift your ass up from the mattress to force him deeper inside of you even though you haven’t fully adjusted to his size yet. The stretch burns, but the pain mixed with all of the desperate want in your mind only seems to triple your pleasure and egg you on. And this time Sam doesn’t stall or pull away – he lets you roll your hips against him, your pussy swallowing him inch by thick inch until his balls are pressed flush against your ass cheeks. Buried to the hilt in your tight heat, Sam lets out a grunt, peppering the side of your neck with small bites and kisses.

 

“Ohhh… Fuck…“ he hisses lowly, his breath fanning across your skin in quick puffs of air. And finally he releases your wrists, grabbing a firm hold of your breasts as he starts to pull back out a little. You can feel the hard, engorged flesh dragging against your insides and you can’t hold back an almost pitiful whimper when he doesn’t move as fast as you want him to. Without even noticing you have grabbed his shirt again, your knuckles turning white as you clutch the flannel.

 

“Hey, brought some beer back fr—what the hell…??” a voice suddenly says from somewhere in the room, and instantly your heart leaps into your throat. With a shocked gasp you let go of Sam’s shirt to snatch the bed sheet to try and cover yourself. Fumbling to grab it your glance darts to the man standing in the far end of the room, looking wide-eyed while holding a six pack of Budweiser.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Whoa, Sammy…” the man says in a gruff voice, but he isn’t looking away as you would expect. Instead he is looking at you with a strange and slightly perplexed expression on his face while you keep helplessly fumbling for that damn sheet. And Sam is still on top of you – and inside of you - apparently completely unnerved by this guy’s presence.

 

“Didn’t know you had company… ” the man continues, still eyeing you blatantly. Heat is burning in your cheeks and flustered you push at Sam’s chest with you forearms, trying to make him move when you finally realize that you can’t reach the sheet.

 

“Easy, baby… It’s okay,” Sam says, pulling back a little to look at you. His hands are still covering your breasts, and you can’t tell if you’re grateful for that or not – but at least they’re shielded from view that way.

 

“You’re beautiful, darling…” the newcomer says in a gravelly voice, and you’re not sure if that’s a blush starting to spread on his cheeks. But you don’t really care. Right now all you know is that every single fiber in your body is on high alert, trying to figure out what the hell is going on and what to do.

 

“She is, isn’t she? She’s perfect…” Sam says under his breath and sends you a reassuring smile, his hazel eyes still glazed with lust. For a moment you just stare up at him, unsure of what is happening. Why isn’t he pulling away to let you cover yourself – and why is the new guy coming closer?

 

“You feel perfect too. Please, just let me feel you some more…” Sam whispers and pushes back into you slowly, stretching you again.

 

With a whine stuck in your throat you’re speechless. Even though your mind spikes with fear and confusion the sensation of him sliding back into you has you moaning, and without realizing it you clench around him. At that he lets out a small, throaty groan - and to your amazement you can feel the unmistakable heat returning between your legs. Trembling you feel your body respond to him even though your mind is full of alarm bells frantically ringing.

 

“Oh, my god… So fucking tight…” Sam moans and starts to kiss your neck again. Even though you feel both stunned and uneasy, you turn your head a little - as if on autopilot - giving him better access to the sensitive spot just below your ear. What on earth are you doing?

 

Your gaze fixes on the new guy, and you realize that he has come much closer without you even picking up on it. In fact he is now standing right next to the bed, and your eyes widen as he kneels down next to you – leveling his eyes with yours. For a moment you try to avoid looking at him, but with Sam’s entire face buried in the crook of your neck you can’t turn away from the newcomer’s curious glance. With burning cheeks you find yourself noticing the many freckles adorning the stranger’s skin – especially the bridge of his nose is drizzled with the small dots of extra pigment. And his lips are probably the fullest you have ever seen on a man, the pink flesh slightly glistening with spit as he licks them. Wait, why are you even checking him out right now??

 

“Sam…?” you pant, pushing at his hard chest again with your forearms, but your voice is barely audible – and when he bottoms out, the name rolling off your tongue is suddenly mixed with a moan, making it completely incoherent. You clutch the flannel shirt again, feeling how your walls stretch and try to expand around Sam’s length, leaving you gasping.

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” the new guy says under his breath. And suddenly you feel fingers carding through your hair softly – and they don’t belong to Sam. Instantly your glance flicks up to fix on the stranger’s eyes. Dazed yet nervous you search them, trying to determine what he is up to and if you should be screaming for help or not. You can’t seem to determine anything at this point though – not when your body is reacting the way it is to Sam’s administrations. It has you feeling lightheaded, needy and disoriented enough to let out another mindless moan as the man on top of you continues to lick and bite and kiss your neck relentlessly.

 

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” Sam groans against your neck, bucking his hips a little harder this time. A breathless moan escapes you, and you realize that you’re still staring at the new guy – apparently you have zoned out at some point, mind drowning in all of the stimulation. Too overwhelmed with sensation to be flustered anymore you realize that his eyes are a beautiful color of candy apple green, dark lashes framing them delicately.

 

“Can I help?” the stranger suddenly asks and leans towards you a little, a confident yet kind smile on his full lips. His fingers are still carding through your hair, and you’re uncertain of what he just said – until he lets his hand settle on the upper part of your chest, lightly nudging Sam’s long fingers as they continue to dig into your soft flesh.

 

“W-What?” you hear yourself croak. The green-eyed man just licks his bottom lip and leans in further, another of his hands settling on your naked hip and softly feeling it. If his touch hadn’t been so feather light and gentle you would have jumped out of your own skin in surprise.

 

“I wanna make you feel good too…” the stranger then purrs, and his mouth is only an inch or two from yours. You pick up on a whiff of beer and whisky on his breath and for some reason you can’t explain he reminds you of the way Sam smells. They probably drink the same brand, your mind dizzily suggests.

 

“Can I?” the man asks, and you want to suppress a small moan when his calloused hand kneads the flesh on your hip. But you fail. With your mind spinning you can’t seem to get yourself to wrap your head around what exactly is happening. This can’t be real, can it? It must be some super-vivid dream, and right now you’re probably tossing and turning in your bed at home, desperate and lonely as usual. Maybe you never even went to that fancy club. Or maybe you did and got wasted and went home to bed alone. Also as usual.

 

“I promise you won’t regret it…” the stranger says and closes the distance, softly pressing his lips against yours. The velvety feel of it has you almost mesmerized, and you can’t help but tentatively kiss him back, trying to figure out just how much of this is imagination, fantasy, reality or dream. But you’re left with no answers whatsoever as the green-eyed man lets out an appreciative sound, slipping his tongue into your mouth.

 

“That’s it,” Sam coaxes and nibbles on the side of your neck, slowly pulling out of you – only to slide back in with a long and smooth thrust. You moan into the stranger’s mouth, feeling your pussy clench and throb eagerly. This feels good. Way too good. It can’t possibly be true. But you don’t have the energy to keep contemplating if this is a dream or not – your mind feels fuzzy enough as it is, and your body is in the middle of something close to true bliss. Why can’t you just allow yourself to have this? Whatever ‘this’ is?

 

You feel one of Sam’s hands lift off your breast, and you are about to protest – but in the same second another takes its place, a warm palm brushing against your nipple and making you let out a soft gasp into the warm mouth devouring yours. As the stranger’s hand starts to lightly squeeze you, it feels like your sanity is slowly starting to slip away. Maybe you should let it?

 

Dizzily you crash your lips against the velvety mouth, moaning into it obscenely. Simultaneously you can feel Sam’s free hand travel down between your bodies, the pads of his fingers sliding across your skin and leaving what feels like a trail of heat and goose bumps in their wake. He keeps a steady and almost painfully slow pace, thrusting into you in a controlled rhythm that makes you want to scream at him to just wreck you.

 

“Mmm, you taste good,” the green-eyed man says as he pulls back, releasing your lips with a wet, popping sound. The smile on his face is a slightly smug one, but it reaches his eyes perfectly and makes tiny crow’s feet appear in their corners. You lick your lips, already wanting his tongue back in your mouth – and you find yourself reaching out for him, forgetting everything about being shy. You grab a weak hold of his T-shirt, trying to pull him back towards you – but he resists.

 

“Patience, sweetheart,” he says in that gravelly voice while the corners of his mouth curve up into a slightly crooked smile. You’re about to say something, but in the same instant you feel two of Sam’s fingertips rubbing against your clit.

 

“Nngghhh!” you burst out, and your hips automatically lift a little off the mattress, driving Sam in further. A choked sound escapes you, and for a brief moment you swear that white stars are suddenly sailing around in your field of vision. You shudder when you realize that you can already feel your climax slowly building, heat radiating from between your legs and your juices soaking the sheets below. Sweat is coating your body in a thin sheet and you discover that your hands are still clutching the fabric of Sam’s shirt and the stranger’s tee. God, you must look so desperate right now. But you don’t care.

 

Sam rubs his fingers against you again, circling the swollen, little bud teasingly. Both of your hands are now back on his chest, clinging on to the flannel for dear life as a new constellation of sparkly stars emerges before your eyes. As he expertly coats your clit in your own slick and rubs a little harder, he forces a loud groan from your throat. It feels like he knows exactly how to play you like a damn violin, and you’re a little annoyed that you have been reduced to this shivering mess in just a matter of minutes.

 

A metallic, clinking sound then catches your attention and automatically you flick your gaze to the green-eyed man and the source of the sound. But he is no longer kneeling next to the bed as you expected him to – and it’s not his emerald eyes your glance fixes on either. Now he is suddenly standing up, and his denim-clad crotch is almost right in your line of sight, a prominent bulge present and raising an impressive tent in his jeans. His smile has turned wider, and his unbuckled leather belt is dangling from its loops.

 

“Wanna have a taste?” he asks while he slowly unzips himself. You snap for air, lips parting to either protest or beg for it – you’re not really sure which one.

 

“I’m sure she’d love that, Dean. Wouldn’t you, baby girl?” Sam grunts, rubbing his fingers a little faster and a little harder against your throbbing clit. A whine escapes you, and all thoughts of hesitating seem to leave your mind in an instant when you feel the heat between your legs multiply, spawning yet another army of tiny stars in your field of vision.

 

“Yes…!” you manage to rasp, and for a moment you’re stunned by your own response. A small chuckle escapes the man you now know as Dean, and you feel like you should be blushing. But you don’t. You don’t have the time or the energy to – instead you watch as he palms himself through his underwear, letting the jeans fall to the floor.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he says in that deep voice which seems to rumble through your bones and vibrate against your sternum every time he speaks. And something about the way he praises you in that almost belittling way has your pussy suddenly contracting in an excited twitch. You never even knew you liked that kind of stuff.

 

“Shit, Dean… Keep talking to her like that,” Sam moans, clearly enjoying your body’s reaction. Or maybe he just likes the guy talking a little dirty. You don’t care which one it is, because right now all you can think of is sucking on whatever Dean is hiding under those black cotton trunks.

 

“Yeah? You like this, huh?” he says, and his voice is dripping with lust. You can’t tell who he is talking to, but you lose interest in that as soon as he yanks down his underwear. Your eyes widen as you watch his dick spring up to slap against his stomach, rock hard and already sprouting pre-cum at the tip. You realize that your lips have parted as you practically gape at the sight. He’s big. Not as big as Sam, but close – and your mind spins with excitement. Without even realizing it you find yourself reaching a hand out towards him, silently urging him to come closer so you can touch him. Your fingers are itching, wanting to know what that cock might feel like and if it’s really as hard as it looks, veins bulging and almost pulsing just beneath the skin. And you want to know what it tastes like.

 

“I bet you’ll look amazing with my cock in your mouth,” Dean says under his breath, finally stepping back up to the bed, but staying just out of reach. His words make you involuntarily clench around Sam once again, forcing a guttural grunt from him as he slams against you and buries himself to the hilt.

 

“Please…!” you hear yourself moan, and for a brief moment you’re not even sure if you spoke aloud or not. Apparently now your thoughts seem to be slipping out without your mind allowing them to or even taking the courtesy to filter them a bit first.

 

“Oh, my… Begging for it already?” Dean says and steps a little closer, allowing your hand to reach him. Instantly you wrap your fingers around the thick shaft, eager and maybe a bit too desperate for your own liking. But without giving it any further thought you begin to stroke him, watching in fascination as his lips part slightly and his green eyes instantly seem to darken. His dick is twitching a little from your touch, and mesmerized you realize that the skin there is just as velvety as that on his lips. A small moan escapes Dean, and he leans his head back a little.

 

“You warmed her up good, Sammy…” he says and looks back down at you through hooded eyes. He lets out a small chuckle when he realizes that you’re straining to reach him with your mouth, twisting your neck and craning it awkwardly.

 

“Aww… So needy, baby. But don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want,” he says under his breath. Slowly he places a knee on the mattress and lowers himself a little. Your eyes immediately widen when the throbbing erection almost fills your entire field of vision, and without hesitation you open your mouth and stick out your tongue to lap at the tip.

 

A twitch runs through Dean, and he lets out a little hiss when he feels your tongue swirl across his slit as you hungrily lick up the beads of pre-cum formed there. As the taste of musk and salty sweat hit your tongue you can’t help but moan, your mind short-circuiting with sensation as Sam keeps fucking into you and rubbing against you at the same time. Still, all you can think about is that you need more. More of all of this. You need it. No, you crave it. Every single fiber in your body is screaming for it, and you try to stretch your neck more in order to take Dean into your mouth completely. But you can’t reach properly, and you end up just placing an awkward kiss on the head of his cock. A frustrated whine escapes you, and your gaze flicks up to look at Dean.

 

“More…” you moan as Sam drives you into the mattress, making the metal springs shriek loudly. For a moment you dizzily wonder why you’re suddenly not capable of forming whole sentences. Apparently your brain has gone offline, and you just stare up at Dean whose eyebrows raise themselves up into a surprised and slightly amused frown.

 

“More?” he says, giving himself a long, firm stroke right in front of your face. He’s teasing you. The crooked smile has returned to those insanely full lips, and his eyes sparkle playfully as he looks down at you as you writhe and pant.

 

“You want more of this?” he asks, stroking himself again and squeezing out new drops of glistening pre-cum. Instantly you swipe your tongue over them, licking them up greedily. Again you strain to reach him properly, but it’s still to no avail. Your neck is aching by now, and a part of you just wants to slap him.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth!” you hear yourself groan, and for just a split second you swear that you see Dean’s pupils dilate considerably. Above you Sam lets out a small moan, and you realize that you’re tensed up and clenching around him like a vice – frustration and need washing through you like a tidal wave, making you lose the last of your inhibitions.

 

“You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you…?” Dean says under his breath, looking almost a little stunned. His chest is heaving beneath the T-shirt that you wish he would take off, and you manage to nod at him.

 

“Oh, I’ll fuck your mouth, alright,” Dean then says, and finally he scoots a little closer to make his dick nudge your lips in an open invitation. Relieved and excited you instantly suck him into your mouth, wrapping your lips around him tight. The veiny flesh is soft and rock hard at the same time, and the taste of him has your mind spinning, almost stealing your breath away.

 

“Fucking hell…!” Dean gasps and bucks his hips a little bit by the sudden stimulation. As the head of his cock bumps against the back of your throat you gag, and immediately he pulls back a little to let you catch your breath. But as soon as he does you let out a protesting sound, urging him to keep going. Because at this point all you want is more, and honestly you don’t care if you choke on him in the process.

 

“Shit,” Dean groans and slides back in, his eyes fluttering closed as you swirl your tongue around him and suck him almost halfway down your throat. Even though you feel like your gag reflex is desperately trying to tell you to ease up, you ignore it completely – instead you try to focus on relaxing your throat around the thick length.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t she?” Sam says, his hot breath fanning across the side of your neck as he keeps thrusting into you. It feels like he is splitting you in two, but the pain of the stretch mixed with the friction has your mind spinning and your body trembling. And the filthy sounds of skin hitting skin and the wet slurping noises your mouth makes around Dean only add to your arousal, leaving you to moan in a rhythm that matches Sam’s thrusts.

 

“She feels fucking amazing. You done this before, sweetheart?” Dean grunts, looking down at you.

 

“Ever had two guys fuck you like this?” he asks, pulling himself out of your mouth. As he slips out from between your lips he lets out a ragged exhale, shuddering a little. Automatically you lick your lips to catch any excess drops of pre-cum he might have left behind, and you want to curse at him for pulling out.

 

“Please…!” you manage to squeak in between two of Sam’s thrusts, already reaching for Dean again with a trembling hand. You don’t have time or energy for questions – all you want is for these guys to just ravage you. Dean lets out a small chuckle at your response, sounding a little out of breath as well, which makes you feel a little proud of yourself all of a sudden.

 

“Probably should go easy on you…” he says, green eyes fixed on you hungrily as a smile tugs at those full lips again. Shuffling lightly on the mattress he brushes the glistening tip of his cock against your lips once more, smearing both saliva and pre-cum across the pink flesh.

 

“No, don’t,” you say in a soft voice, so low that it is almost inaudible. Instantly Dean freezes in his tracks, uncertainty creeping into his green gaze.

 

“I mean…” you hurry to pant, suppressing a small whine trying to make its way out when Sam rubs his fingers just right against a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“Don’t go easy on me,” you say, looking up at Dean through your lashes while sending him the most reassuring smile you can muster. As the words sink in you can practically see the tension leave Dean’s body and the hunger immediately returns to his eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks in that gruff voice of his. All you can do is nod, and before he has the chance to say anything else you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at it and flicking it softly. A strangled sound escapes him, and you feel how the hard length twitches eagerly against your lips.

 

“A-Alright,” Dean then pants, his calloused fingers now grabbing your breast, caressing the skin and kneading it. You let out an appreciative sound when he pinches your nipple and lightly twists it, making the sensitive nub harden even more. Your mind is spinning. It almost feels like you have been binge-drinking liquor all night, which actually isn’t that far from the truth – but at the same time you have never felt more sober. The alcohol in your system must have evaporated by now, and the intense stimulation coming from seemingly every direction is only adding to that feeling. Yet still, you’re hazed and feeling almost dizzy as if you are indeed drunk. But then again not. This might be what being high on drugs feels like, you think to yourself.

 

“Oh, fuck…” Sam says under his breath, bucking his hips a little faster. Droplets of sweat are hitting your skin as he keeps fucking into you, and you can’t help but wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him closer and pushing him in as deep as he can possibly go. A guttural grunt escapes him and he whips up his head, eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he tries to regain control, fighting not to come too soon.

 

“Oh, baby girl... Fuck…” he moans, stilling a little as he looks down on you, pupils blown and face wet with sweat.

 

“If you do that I’m not gonna last,” he says, out of breath and with a small smile on his lips. As your heart hammers in your chest, you can only moan when you realize that both Sam’s and Dean’s hands are everywhere on your body – touching, pinching, caressing and squeezing. And the way Sam fills you up makes your abdomen feel like a coil ready to snap at any moment, your juices dripping down your thighs and running down your ass crack only to end up soaking the sheets below. As Sam’s words finally reach your fogged up brain you carefully release him, letting his waist go and allowing him to pull back a little.

 

“God, Sam… You gotta fuck her harder, man. She’s ready to go,” Dean says in a husky voice, and you shudder. Because he is right. By now you’re shaking with both excitement and frustration, your orgasm building and building inside of you and driving you mad. You need release. You need more. More of everything.

 

“Dean!” you then hear yourself whine and you realize that your hand has grabbed a hold of his T-shirt again, clutching it. His cock almost bounces when you speak – and you don’t know if it’s because you said his name, or if it’s because your breath fans across his cock which is still lightly pressed against your mouth. Either way the sight is so enticing that it takes everything you’ve got not to wrap your lips around him again – but instead of doing that, you try to keep your focus on what you were going to say. Desperate and needy you find yourself pulling at his T-shirt, inching his face down towards you.

 

“I want you to fuck me!” you moan, looking him dead in the eye. For a moment he looks completely puzzled, like he either hasn’t heard what you said or doesn’t understand what you mean. The mattress is shrieking rhythmically as Sam keeps thrusting into you, but even he stills a little by your words.

 

“What—“ Dean begins, but you yank at his T-shirt with a force you didn’t even know you had left in you.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Dean!” you repeat, looking from him to Sam and back again.

 

“I want you both to fuck me!” you say, your voice dripping with want. For a moment the two guys just look at each other, jaws a little slack and breathing hard. It is almost as if they are hesitating or not trusting their own ears.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“Are… Are you sure?” Sam asks softly, hazel eyes fixed on you, looking almost a tiny bit worried.

 

“Yes!” you say, bucking your hips a little against Sam for emphasis. He shudders as he slips deeper inside of you, and so do you. With one hand grabbing Dean’s tee and the other clutching Sam’s shirt, you try to twist your body sideways – and finally Sam takes the hint and lets you turn, letting himself slip out of you as he too turns onto his side on the soiled mattress. You whimper when your pussy is now suddenly clenching around nothing, but your excitement of what is to come is greater than the frustration of the brief loss of stimulation.

 

“Shit…” Dean says breathlessly as you turn your back to him and scoot closer to Sam, lifting your leg up over his hip and letting it rest there. Without one single coherent thought left in your head you’re burying your face in the crook of Sam’s neck, biting and licking the skin wherever you can reach it. You can hear his breath hitch in his throat as your fingers grip the flannel tight, and you press yourself against him, reveling in the feeling of the stubble on his neck and chin grazing your skin. The smell of cheap motel soap, whisky, sweat and spicy cologne is intoxicating, and you find yourself inhaling deeply. The tip of his dick is brushing against your upper thigh, and you grind yourself against him mindlessly as your pussy throbs in anticipation and impatience. You even lift your leg up a bit higher on Sam’s hip, basically presenting yourself to Dean behind you like some sort of bitch in heat. You have never felt this open and exposed before. Never. Normally the mere thought of something like this would scare the hell out of you, but right now all you can think about is getting these guys to just take you. Fill you up completely.

 

“Hold on,” Dean says. You tense up a little, suddenly afraid that maybe he doesn’t want to do this anyway. God, that would be the most embarrassing scenario you can possibly imagine right now. But when you hear him rummaging about for something in the nightstand drawer, you are quick to relax – well, as much as you are capable of in your current position. Shuddering in anticipation you can hear the drawer closing, and then the sound of a plastic cap being opened pierces the silence. Lube. It can only be lube, you think to yourself in excitement.

 

“If you want us to stop, just tell us, okay?” Sam says, his fingers kneading your breast as you lie there, fronts pressed flush together. You nod, shivering when you feel the mattress finally dip under Dean’s weight as he joins you on the bed. The metal springs shriek lowly, and you can feel his body heat radiate against your naked back as he scoots closer.

 

“Lemme just…” Dean says, his breath hitting the back of your neck when moves close enough to almost spoon you. You can’t hold back a small gasp when you feel his hand grab your ass, his fingers slowly slipping in between the cheeks to feel you.

 

As the lube-coated tip of his index finger starts to circle your hole, you find yourself pushing back against him. The heat between your obscenely spread legs is overwhelming, and even though Dean’s touch is almost too careful and gentle it seems to set your entire body on fire – and you buck a little, wanting and needing him to penetrate you.

 

“Easy, baby… He has to prep you, or it’s gonna hurt,” Sam says, squeezing your breast a little harder in his giant palm. Frustration washes through you and you don’t even register that you’re sinking your nails into his back through the flannel, leaving marks behind in the shape of crescent moons.

 

“Just fuck me!!” you burst out, and once more you buck against Dean’s finger. This time he isn’t fast enough to pull back, and the tip of his finger sinks inside of you. A shaky, keening noise instantly escapes you, and you squeeze your eyes shut when you feel your ass clamp down on the finger, the intrusion both delightfully arousing and slightly painful at the same time.

 

“Fucking hell…” Dean groans against the back of your neck, his breath hitting your feverish skin in fast and irregular puffs of warm air.

 

“Bad girl… You’re fired up, huh?” he says and pushes his finger in a little deeper, making you arch your back and whine out loud as you feel how your walls are expanding, trying to accommodate the digit. The slippery lube is making it easier, but still the stretch stings a little - but not nearly enough to put a damper on the mind-blowing lust currently overriding every single logical thought left in your brain.

 

“If I’m such a bad girl, why don’t you punish me?” you suddenly hear yourself say. The tone of your voice is both challenging and slightly sarcastic while oozing with want, and you realize that you are actually trying to provoke a reaction. Blinking rapidly you try to clear your head a little, try to come to terms with the fact that you really are reduced to pretty much nothing but a shivering, wanton mess wrapped up in the arms of two random guys from a night club. And these guys are taking way too long. You’re not some fragile piece of glass, and they don’t need to be afraid of breaking you.

 

“Holy shit…” Sam chuckles breathlessly and pulls back a little to look at you. For a moment he just stares at you, his hazel eyes searching yours carefully as if he is trying hard to determine if you are really being serious or not. And apparently he finds his answer – finally – when you just glare back at him, pupils blown and lips parted. And then his eyes darken.

 

“You wanna be punished? Huh?” he says, voice dropping a few notes. Before you have the chance to respond he stuffs his hand between your bodies and presses two fingertips against your clit, trapping it in between them. A high-pitched sound escapes you when the sensitive and swollen bud is lightly squeezed, sending a cascade of electric zaps through your body.

 

“We can do that…” Sam says lowly, and the threatening tone now present in his voice makes your pussy throb. Because the danger from earlier has returned tenfold, making the stranger’s words echo in your head as your heart starts to pound faster and harder in your chest. You snap for air when Sam lightly pinches your clit in between his long fingers.

 

“Hey, Dean? Why don’t you skip the prep…” Sam’s voice rumbles, and he rubs his fingers against you a little harder. You let out a panting noise and automatically buck your hips a little, desperately seeking out more friction. Sam smirks down at you, the devilish gleam from before reappearing in his eyes.

 

“Give her your cock instead,” he says, and your heart seems to skip a beat. You think you hear Dean let out a tiny moan at Sam’s words, but you’re not sure if you just imagined it. Without even thinking about it you spread your legs even more, silently pleading. The springs in the mattress shriek again when Dean moves, and you gasp when his finger is removed from your ass, leaving it too empty – just like your pussy is.

 

“Please, just fuck—“ you start, but instantly you’re cut off when Dean grabs a handful of your hair, firmly pulling your head back a little.

 

“Quiet!” he barks, and instantly you still – but you’re not able to hold back the moan spilling from your lips when the heat between your legs flares up and almost threatens to push you over the edge by the sound of his voice alone.

 

“I’m gonna stick my cock in your ass, and you’re gonna take it like a good girl. Got that?” Dean whispers in your ear. The deep bass of his voice seems to vibrate through you and his warm breath ghosting across the shell of your ear has you shuddering.

 

“Yes,” you manage to rasp, out of breath by the way he spat the order at you like he really means it.

 

“Yes, what?” Dean says, and you shudder when you feel the tip of his dick slap against your ass cheek suggestively. For a moment your mind spins almost too much for you to fathom what he wants you to say – but when it dawns on you, your body’s reaction is instant. The coil in your abdomen seems to tighten even more, and you are almost certain that the human body isn’t supposed to be able to get this riled up, your juices basically flowing from your pussy in streams by now and your entire body trembling.

 

“Yes… Sir,” you say. And you feel your heart rhythm pick up speed instantly. You never even knew you were into stuff like this, but this little game has your mind spinning and your body reacting in all the right ways. It is beyond obvious that the guys are into it too, because Dean lets out a satisfied grunt as he lets go of your hair and scoots closer. As soon as you’re released, your mouth returns to nip and lick and bite along Sam’s jaw line, and you can feel how his heavy erection is pressing eagerly against your thigh, lightly twitching every time you let your teeth graze his skin.

 

“Good girl,” Dean praises, and you hold back a small gasp. For a few seconds the only sounds in the motel room consist of heavy breathing and light shrieking of springs in the mattress as you feel the man behind you line himself up. You bite your lip to prevent yourself from saying anything when you feel the velvety head of his hard cock slide in between your cheeks, rubbing over your hole. The generous amount of lube makes it feel all slippery and silky smooth, and you find yourself crashing your lips against Sam’s to muffle the sounds trying to escape your mouth. A low growl escapes Sam and you feel how his free hand wraps its long fingers around your throat, squeezing lightly as he forces you to break the kiss.

 

“Tsk, tsk… Good girls ask permission first,” Sam says, and there’s something vicious in his voice that makes your knees shake. His hazel eyes pierce you to the bone as he rubs against your trapped clit again, seemingly enjoying when you try to conceal the twitches running through you as a result.

 

“Don’t they?” he whispers, raising an eyebrow at you as he waits for you to answer. You’re about to try to formulate a response when you feel Dean start to press against you, the thick head of his cock pushing against the furled muscle – and whatever you were going to say gets completely lost in a loud moan. As Dean keeps pressing against you firmly, you feel how your eyes flutter shut as pain mixed with want and need overflows your mind. A weird and almost animalistic sound is ripped from your throat when you feel him beginning to breach the tight ring of muscle, and it takes everything you have got not to push your ass back against him.

 

“Don’t they?!” Sam repeats, his fingers gripping your throat a little tighter. You had completely forgotten about answering him, and you make a desperate, raspy noise when you manage to lock in eye contact with him once more. His hazel eyes are practically blazing, his expression stern and demanding.

 

“F-Fuck… Yes…! Yes, sir!” you mewl, digging your fingernails harder into his back as you cling to him. The tiniest of smiles seems to tug at the corner of Sam’s mouth by your response – but he still wears that hard expression, glowering at you with a gleam in his eye that makes your whole body feel tingly and feverish.

 

“Well, that took you long enough. And you’ve got a dirty mouth,” he says, and you can see him glancing at Dean over your shoulder.

 

“We better fuck some manners into her,” Sam says almost coolly, and you swear you can see him narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

 

“Seems like it,” Dean grunts, and with that he presses a little harder. Something close to a howl escapes you when you feel the flared head of his cock slip inside of you, making a strange and insanely erotic kind of pain zap through you.

 

“God damn it…” Dean groans, stilling a little inside of you as he catches his breath along with you, shuddering.

 

“Fuck, that’s tight,” he says, and you feel him wrap a sweaty and muscular arm around you, a hand grabbing your breast. You whimper lowly at the touch, wanting to arch into it – but you manage to convince yourself to resist just in time. But when Dean pushes deeper inside of you, you feel your control slip away like dew before the sun. With a slow movement he bottoms out in a long and smooth thrust, and a loud groan spills from your lips to bounce off the walls -and before you even have the time to register it, words are flowing from your mouth, and you push back against him.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes! Fuck, just like that, just like that, please, just fuck me—“ you babble, but you’re abruptly cut off when Dean slaps his flat hand down on your ass cheek, giving off a loud ‘smack’ and making you yelp.

 

“What was that?!” his voice rumbles, fingers digging into your reddening flesh where a handprint is starting to form.

 

“Bad girl! And I thought we told you to be quiet?” he says and gyrates his hips ever so slightly, stretching you enough to make you mewl lowly. You can feel your eyes starting to get a little wet, and you can’t tell if it’s from frustration or if it’s just your body’s reaction to being penetrated like this. And your ass cheek is burning now, leaving a delicious pain to throb there.

 

“You speak when spoken to – and you ask permission if there’s something you want. Is that really so hard?” Dean asks, and the way he scolds you has you contracting around him, ripping a small gasp from his throat.

 

“Y-Yes… I mean, no. No, sir,” you say, mind in a haze.

 

“Are you going to behave? Or do I have to slap you again?” he asks, digging his fingertips into your sore ass cheek for emphasis.

 

“I’ll behave, sir…” you moan into the side of Sam’s neck. You can feel how your body is almost shaking visibly by now, craving and needing more than what you are currently getting. The tense coil in your abdomen seems to continue to tighten, yet it doesn’t seem to be able to snap yet even though you can’t even imagine getting any more riled up than you already are.

 

“Good girl,” Dean says, letting the calloused palm of his hand caress the reddened swelling on your ass in such a gentle yet superior way that you wonder if this is how it might feel like to be somebody’s pet.

 

“Now where were we…” Dean says lowly, gyrating his hips again and making you screw your eyes shut. His balls are resting heavily against the crease where your upper thigh meets your buttock, his pelvis pressed flush against you. And then he starts to pull back out of you a little, causing chills to run up and down your spine and bounce off in every direction as you feel the engorged flesh drag against your insides. You bite your bottom lip hard, desperately trying to prevent another treacherous outburst of jumbled up pleas.

 

“I think she really likes that, Dean,” Sam says, a small chuckle concealed somewhere in his otherwise stern voice.

 

“You like his cock in your ass? Mm?” he asks in a husky voice, long fingers tapping your skin lightly as they caress your throat, switching between being gentle and squeezing lightly. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, all you can manage right now is a weak nod as you carefully lap at the sweat droplets gathered there. It’s like you can’t even contain all of the feelings washing through you, but you still manage to remember the orders you have been given – and you draw in a ragged breath when Dean pushes himself inside you again.

 

“Yes, sir,” you pant, trying to swallow a moan before it makes its way out in full volume. You only succeed halfway though, and the noise ending up escaping your throat sounds like a low wail. A small huff escapes Sam, and you nearly jump when your feel his fingers lightly pinch your clit once more.

 

“And do you like it when I do this?” he asks, adding another fingertip to brush over the swollen and trapped bud. Your reaction is instant, and no matter how hard you try not to you can’t prevent your body from jerking and your hips from bucking. Behind you Dean lets out a groan when he is pushed in deeper, making your eyes roll to the back of your head.

 

“Fuck! Y-Yes! Yes, sir, I like it…!” you whine, heaving for air. It feels like your entire body is electrified, sparks flying everywhere and in all directions every time one of these guys moves just as much as an inch, setting you on fire. The heat between your legs has turned into roaring flames by now, and you can’t keep up the façade anymore – you need release so badly that you’re certain you’re going mad.

 

“Please, please…! Sir, please!” you ramble, your fingernails digging so hard into Sam’s back that it has to hurt and maybe even draw a little blood as you try to prevent your hands from wandering without permission. You don’t even know why you’re so keen to play this game, so willing and eager to obey the orders you have been given – but for some reason, all you can think about is being called a good girl. To have these guys praise you. And to have them take you. You need more, and you’re not sure if you can last a second longer without it.

 

“Please, what?” Sam asks, rubbing over your throbbing clit once again, earning a gasp from both you and Dean when you clench.

 

“Please, can you-can you… Please, I need… Need your cock inside of me! Please, sir…!” you beg, voice shaky and almost unrecognizable even to your own ears. It oozes with an animalistic need and a wanton desperation that would completely baffle you if you weren’t stuck smack in the middle of this.

 

“Oh, you want this?” Sam asks in a groan, and his fingers release your clit to grab a hold of himself, rubbing the head of his cock against your pussy. His pre-cum mixed with your juices only make the sensation even more raunchy when he slaps himself against your drenched folds, the sound almost unbearably delicious and sinfully vulgar at the same time. You twitch and can’t hold back a high-pitched sound which you can’t even interpret yourself.

 

“Yes, sir, yes, please…!!” you hear yourself moan, and you spread your legs wider still, scooting your thigh even higher up on Sam’s hip. He smirks, glancing over at Dean slowly driving himself into you from behind, a mischievous look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“What do you think, Dean? Has she earned it?” Sam asks, rubbing himself against you in maddening and teasing circles. A moan escapes Dean, and his fingers knead your ass cheek just hard enough for a smarting pain to flicker back to life on the red skin.

 

“Mm, she has been very naughty…” Dean says, slapping your ass lightly. By now even that small touch has your mind reeling, leaving you to gasp and fight the urge to writhe between the two men pressed against you. The thought of them stalling any longer leaves you to shudder, and you desperately shake your head – but somehow you remember to keep silent, not daring to risk any further delay by misbehaving.

 

“But it seems like she’s a quick learner… Nice and obedient now, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Dean’s gravelly voice rumbles in your ear.

 

“Yes, sir,” you manage to say in a slightly shaky voice, so proud and excited by the praise that you only just manage not to let out the groan that wants to escape you. Even though you can’t see Dean’s face, you can imagine him crack a wide and confidently smug smile.

 

“Maybe we should give the dirty girl what she wants then,” Sam says, nudging against you a little harder and slipping in between your soaked folds to press lightly against your entrance. You bite down on your bottom lip hard enough to send a spike of pain through you – but at least it helps you not to start begging once more. Burying your face in Sam’s flannel-clad shoulder, you just shudder and convince yourself to wait. Patience was never your strong side, but you honestly feel like you don’t have a choice right now. ‘Just a little while longer’ you keep repeating to yourself in your head while your pulse is galloping away. The thought even crosses your mind that maybe this exertion will end up killing you if Sam doesn’t move soon. Maybe your heart will simply give out. It feels like several agonizing minutes pass by although it’s probably just seconds, and even though Dean keeps pushing slowly in and out of you, you shake with anticipation and need that only seem to build and grow stronger. But you focus and keep waiting there silently, jammed in between the two hard bodies and trembling every time Sam nudges against you or brushes his fingertips against your clit, testing you.

 

When finally his fingers retract, you want to suck in a sharp breath of air in excitement – but the only thing escaping you is a small gasp when he suddenly hooks his forearm under your leg, pulling it up higher towards his shoulder with a determined yank. Instantly the heat between your legs intensifies tenfold, and you can feel yourself clamp down on Dean harder, forcing a groan from his throat.

 

“God, you’re wet…” Sam says under his breath as he lines himself up, angling his hips a little differently to gain better access. When he starts to press against you, you can feel yourself shake as he slowly breaches you, forcing you to expand around him – it sends a ripple of pleasure mixed with pain through you, the stretch stinging a little as the head of his cock slips inside. A keening sound escapes you, and you cling to Sam’s shoulder as if your life depends on it.

 

“Oh, fuck, so tight. Think you can fit me in there, baby?” Sam moans as he pushes in a little bit deeper, making you shudder and gasp for air.

 

“Yes, sir, please…!” you groan, digging your fingers into the hard muscle of Sam’s back through the flannel shirt, and you bite down on your lip hard enough for a slight coppery taste to spread in your mouth. It feels like you’re being split in two – but in a painfully good way which leaves you to arch your back towards Dean a little. As you do the green-eyed man lets out a moan, and you swear you can feel his hips stutter a little when Sam pushes in deeper, stretching you further. Had you been skinny you would probably be able to see your stomach bulging, you think dizzily as you bury your face in Sam’s collar.

 

“Good girl,” Sam grunts as he pushes all the way inside, bottoming out with a smooth and calculated thrust. A loud whine escapes you, and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your head. The sensation of being stretched and filled up like this makes your mind spin, and to be honest you had never even though it possible. But nevertheless here you are, mind reeling with pleasure and your body sandwiched in between two eager men pushing and pressing and filling you up in all the right ways.

 

“Please…” you moan mindlessly, unable to stop yourself from squirming, knees trembling and warning you of a climax already building rapidly. The coil in your abdomen is about ready to snap, but even though you’re desperate for release you don’t want it. Not quite yet, anyway. Because this is just too good.

 

“You gonna come, baby girl?” Sam says lowly, clearly reading you like an open book, and he starts to pull back out a little. As the hard flesh drags against your walls, you let out a mewl and squeeze your eyes shut, trying to contain it all. It’s like both your mind and body are so full that you’re about to burst. It feels like a complete overload of sensation, and you shortly wonder if you might pass out. The white stars in your vision have returned with a vengeance, sailing around in random patterns and leaving you almost blind.

 

“You gonna come for us? Huh?” Dean pants in your ear. And in the same moment he starts to move differently, the two of them now thrusting into you in perfectly synced tandem. If you hadn’t been so completely drenched, you’re certain that you would have ripped. By now you’re groaning loudly, unable to hold back the sounds spilling from your mouth every time they push into you, stretching you and forcing your walls to expand further than you ever thought physically possible.

 

Sam is panting softly in your ear, one of his huge hands holding up your thigh and the other cupping your breast. You can feel how his flannel shirt is hot and damp with sweat as he presses against you, moving his hips in a steady rhythm which is growing just a little bit faster every time you let one of those throaty moans spill from your mouth. Every time he sinks into you, you swear that you can feel him almost bump against Dean in there, the limited space tight and slick as they keep moving in tandem.

 

“Oh, god…!” you whine, feeling how your mind is short-circuiting and seeing white stars fly in all directions before your eyes. A white, sparkly vignette is slowly cornering your vision, and you know that you can’t hold on much longer when the coil in your abdomen tightens so hard that your knees visibly shake. And you feel the point of no return approach you with impressive speed when Dean gyrates his hips again, his strong arm wrapped around you from behind and joining Sam’s hand on your breast.

 

“Like that, huh?” he grunts, slamming against you ruthlessly. The slapping sound of skin hitting skin fills the motel room along with the scent of sex and sweat, and you squeeze your eyes shut when you feel the hard bodies pressed against you start to tremble and their movements become slightly jerky, losing some of that calculated grace.

 

“You like being stuffed full of cock, don’t ya?” Dean groans against the back of your neck, the warm puffs of his breath hitting your nape in rapid gusts. You’re pretty sure that both he and Sam let out a breathless moan when you clench around them, the dirty talk spurring you on.

 

“Y-Yes, sir, yes!” you pant, your hands fumbling to grab a hold of something – anything - to ground you, to keep you just somewhat sane while your body is forcefully rocked back and forth between the two muscular bodies.

 

“Fuck…” Sam says under his breath, and you can feel his thrusts start to grow irregular, his hips stuttering slightly. There is no doubt that he is getting close. The hand stuffed in between your bodies rubs its fingertips frantically against your swollen clit with renewed fervor, no longer holding back even in the slightest. As the tender bud is brushed quickly back and forth, adding extra friction, all of the small stars floating around in your field of vision suddenly combine into one big, bright flash when the coil in your abdomen finally snaps. A wail rips from your throat, and your back arches almost painfully when every muscle in your body goes tense and rigid, and you squeeze your eyes shut, overwhelmed with sensation. Your legs shake violently, mind spinning and going completely offline as your body clamps down on the hard lengths inside of you while sparks fly around behind your closed eyelids. You no longer know where you are or even who you are – because it doesn’t matter when all you can do is feel how pleasure is rippling through you like a raging tidal wave, consuming you completely.

 

“Ah, shit, I’m gonna-I’m gonna...!!” you hear Dean’s voice grunt against the back of your neck, and he seems to grow a bit larger and harder inside of you, his fingers tightening their grip on your breast. In the same moment he tenses, and even through your orgasmic haze you notice how he stops breathing, his hips jerking. Then he lets out a throaty groan, the bass in his voice dropping even deeper and turning into something close to a growl. His fingers grip you harder - and you shudder when thick ropes of hot cum shoot from him, coating your insides and filling you up.

 

“Oh, f-fuck!!” you then hear Sam burst out in a strained voice, and you sense how he is tensing up as well - you can literally feel how the muscles in his chest and back harden even more beneath the damp flannel shirt as he heaves for air, and you glance up at his face. Through the sparkly shimmer of your orgasm you watch how his teeth are exposed and his eyes squeezed shut in a grimace, making him look almost like he is in severe pain – or total bliss. His long fingers are digging so deep into your lifted thigh that it borders on being painful, while his other hand is rubbing against your soaked folds sloppily and hard, increasing the friction. You writhe as your legs shake, and your mind is just one big swirl of ecstasy – and you realize that you actually haven’t breathed for quite some time.

 

“Ohhh, god!” you whine in a strangled voice, finally sucking in a huge mouthful of much needed air. As the oxygen fills your lungs, it’s like your body finally realizes that it can’t climax forever – much to your disappointment – and you start to come down from your high. While your heart gallops away inside your ribcage, you can feel how Dean is slumped against your back, sweaty and breathing heavily. He is slowly shrinking inside of you, and you think that maybe that is a good thing after all – because now Sam has crossed the point of no return, slamming against you with vicious thrusts and driving himself in as deep as he can possibly go. Every time his hips connect with yours he lets out a guttural grunt, and his pace is both quickening and turning irregular at the same time.

 

Clutching his shirt in your hands you hold on, feeling how every inch of his cock is filling you up again and again. You swear that you can feel him grow considerably harder and bigger inside of you, and now you are actually really appreciating the fact that Dean has gone almost completely flaccid – otherwise you would definitely tear. Shuddering your moans are slowly starting to turn into whimpers, your body oversensitive to Sam’s administrations as the post-orgasmic haze starts to leave you.

 

A loud roar then suddenly rips from Sam’s throat, and he throws his head back when his back arches. As he does, he impales you even deeper, and you gasp as a strange and sort of pleasurable pain shoots through you. Your pussy throbs as your walls expand further, the stretch stinging, and you clamp down hard on both Sam and Dean. The reaction is instant. While Dean groans and winces slightly at the overstimulation, he slips out of you - but Sam spasms. His entire body turns as stiff as a board, his hips stuttering – and he lets out a choked sound. You squeeze your eyes shut when you feel hard jets of semen shoot from his cock, your body trembling and your hands fisting his shirt as you’re stuffed to the brim with both cock and cum. That thought is in itself almost enough to make a new heat start to pool between your legs, but at the moment you are so gone in the sensation of Sam splitting you open that you don’t have the energy or brain capacity to even think about it.

 

Another guttural sound escapes Sam, and finally he stills inside of you. The rock hard muscles under the checkered flannel start to relax a little under your hands, and now you’re just slumped against him, weakly clinging to his shirt. The fingers dug into your thigh have loosened their grip, and you can feel Sam’s body shuddering as he exhales, letting out a long and shaky sigh.

 

“Well… Fuck,” Dean says under his breath, his sweaty arm still wrapped around you from behind. You blink as the last remnants of your orgasmic bliss leaves you, and you glance up at Sam, feeling how your cheeks flush a deeper red when reality hits you like a smack in the face. As he looks down at you through strands of his chestnut hair with a smile plastered on his face, you can’t help but feel a little flustered. Not sure if you truly believe what has just played out inside this room, you take a deep breath. Did you really just do this? Did you really just fuck these guys?

 

“That… That was…” Sam says, still trying to catch his breath. You shortly wonder what kind of word he might want to use, but he trails off and just looks down at you, pupils still blown and his hair nearly glued to his forehead with sweat. Propping himself up on an elbow, he then releases your leg and lets it rest on his hip. Carefully he pulls back a little, slipping out of you slowly. You shudder when you are left empty, trickles of sperm and your own slick running down to soak the mattress further, forming sticky blotches.

 

“Amazing,” Dean’s voice says, finishing the other man’s sentence. Instantly Sam cracks a wide smile, his long fingers starting to card through your hair softly.

 

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it,” he says, letting his thumb brush your cheek lightly.

 

“You good?” he asks, noticing your silence. For a brief moment you just stare at him, and you must look dumbstruck, because he tilts his head curiously as slight concern seems to creep into his hazel gaze. You blink rapidly, trying to clear your head of all of the different thoughts racing through it. To be honest you don’t know what to answer. Right now all you know is that you just had the best orgasm of your life, but at the same time you simply can’t comprehend where your courage to do this came from to begin with and it’s making you feel… Stunned.

 

“Hey… We didn’t hurt you, did we?” Sam asks, worry present now in his voice as his thumb keeps brushing back and forth over your sweaty cheek.

 

“No. No, I’m just… I’m good,” you manage to say, sending Sam a small but reassuring smile. The worry doesn’t quite leave his eyes though, and you feel like you need to explain yourself.

 

“I… I haven’t done this before, so I’m just a little…” you say, trailing off when you can’t find the word to describe your current state. Sam frowns a little, searching your eyes with his own.

 

“Overwhelmed?” he asks carefully. You send him an insecure smile and nod.

 

“That’s one way to put it,” you say, and pull your aching leg down from Sam’s hip. As you move, you feel how sweat and various other bodily fluids have started to turn cold and sticky on your skin, and you cringe a little. God, you feel dirty. But in a strangely good way somehow.

 

“Wait, this was your first, uhh… Double?” Dean pipes up from behind you, lifting himself up a little to look at you. Hesitantly you nod.

 

“Shit, why didn’t you tell us?” he asks, clearly taken aback.

 

“I don’t know… I’m not used to… I mean, I haven’t hooked up like this before,” you babble and look up at Sam.

 

“Hooked up like what…?” he asks softly, his brows furrowed. You swallow, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable and maybe even a bit silly.

 

“Like, gone home with… With someone I don’t even know,” you say in a small voice, feeling how the blushing on your cheeks intensifies. Sam’s mouth drops open a little.

 

“What? Are you saying that this is your first… Your first—”

 

“One-night stand. Yes,” you answer, cutting him off. For a moment complete silence falls in the motel room, and you just lie there in between these two guys, not knowing what to say or what to do. Right now you wish that you could just disappear into thin air though, because they are both looking at you like you’re some sort of alien. Like you’ve got friggin’ antennas on your head or something.

 

“Well, holy shit…!” Dean then huffs behind you, breaking the silence. You find yourself wanting to flinch at his words, because you are certain that you can hear a hint of disdain in his voice. Not to mention a pinch of amusement, topping it off. Does he really think this is funny? You’ve never gone out on a limb like this before, nothing even comes remotely close. And that’s his reaction? You can feel your heart sink, and you curse yourself for having let your better judgment slip away like that. You’re always so sensible, so what the hell happened tonight? What made you lose control like that? It couldn’t just have been the alcohol. No, you only have your own recklessness to blame.

 

“I’m sorry if you were expecting something different…!” you say, surprising yourself by the sudden anger lacing your voice. Apparently the guys didn’t expect this kind of outburst either, because they’re both looking close to shocked.

 

“What??” they say simultaneously, both looking at you with surprise painted on their faces. But you don’t really care. Not anymore. You just want to get out of there before you embarrass yourself further. Without looking at them you sit up in the bed, shrugging off their hands and Dean’s arm and motion to scoot down to the foot end. Where the hell did you put your clothes anyway?

 

“Wait,” Dean says, and you can feel his hand grabbing your shoulder. Instantly you stiffen even though you want to twist away from his grip. Your mind is spinning, and you shortly wonder if maybe this guy is stupid enough to think that you’re gonna go for a second round if only he asks politely enough. But that’s not gonna happen. Never again. You’ve already whored yourself out enough as it is and made a complete fool of yourself in the process.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean’s gruff voice asks. He tugs a little at your shoulder, apparently trying to get you to look at him. But you refuse.

 

“If we had known we wouldn’t have—“ he begins, but you yank your arm out of his grip and finally whip your head to the side to look at him.

 

“What, fucked me??” you snap. He just glares at you, jaw slack and eyes wide. And that’s about as much as you’re willing to see right now, so you continue to scoot down towards the foot end of the bed, almost pulling the drenched sheets with you as you go. But this time it’s Sam’s hand catching your shoulder, holding you back.

 

“No, we wouldn’t have been so rough with you. Fuck, we thought… We thought you’d done this before!” Sam hurries to say and looks at you with brows knitted closely together.

 

“You seemed so… I don’t know, experienced. So, I… We just assumed,” he says, and for a moment you think you hear genuine sympathy in his voice. Both of them are looking at you, and you suddenly start to question if maybe you got this wrong.

 

“We shouldn’t have. We shouldn’t have assumed anything. I’m sorry. Are you sure we didn’t hurt you?” he asks, his eyes seemingly searching every inch of you from the tip of your toes to the top of your head. Baffled you just look at him, not really sure how to react.

 

“Please, you have to tell us if we crossed the line…” Dean says, his voice just as concerned as Sam’s. The anger and hurt clouding your mind is suddenly evaporating completely, leaving you to feel like the biggest idiot to ever walk on two legs. What the hell is the matter with you?

 

“No, I… You didn’t hurt me. God, I’m such an idiot…” you hear yourself say, and for a moment you just bury your face in your hands, wishing that you could just rewind the last few minutes and start over.

 

“Hey… No, you aren’t. Why would you say that?” Sam asks softly, and his fingers rub your shoulder lightly in small and soothing circles. He’s actually trying to comfort you, you realize, but at the same time he seems hesitant to get too close to you. Like he’s afraid you will lash out. But you can’t say that you blame him for that, considering your impressive ability to misunderstand things.

 

“Because I thought… I thought you were making fun of me. Being inexperienced and all. I… I thought you were disappointed,” you manage to say, feeling your cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. Man, could you possibly embarrass yourself further tonight?

 

“Oh, hell, no!” Dean bursts out, and now you feel his fingers join Sam’s on your shoulder, carefully brushing his thumb over your skin.

 

“You didn’t disappoint. You knocked our fucking socks off!” he says, and for a second you feel a smile tugging at the corner of your mouth. He sounds sincere, and you can’t help but feel a little proud – even though you didn’t really do much except spreading your legs.

 

“Likewise,” you huff, trying to make yourself relax a bit. Both guys crack a smile.

 

“So… We good?” Dean asks, his green eyes searching yours.

 

“Yeah. And, umm… Sorry about the tantrum,” you smile, letting out a breath of air you didn’t realize you had been holding.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam says, squeezing your shoulder as he sends you a warm smile.

 

“I just can’t believe you haven’t tried this before. I mean, you handled it like…” he says, but trails off, looking a bit insecure. Like he wants to pick his next words with caution.

 

“Like I do this every weekend?” you grin, slapping his shoulder lightly. He lets out a small huff, revealing that set of white teeth again when he smiles, apparently somewhat relieved that you finished the sentence for him.

 

“I don’t know about that. But I never would have guessed that this was new to you, that’s for sure,” he says. You let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Well… I guess that was a baptism of fire,” Dean says, sitting up next to you. You just smile, looking down at the mess of sticky sheets while wondering how you were lucky enough to run into these guys. Hell, going home with a stranger in the first place is risky, but turning the whole thing into a threesome with yet another stranger in some random motel room…? That’s just off the charts crazy. Even for someone experienced. So, right now you just feel blessed that you happened to end up in bed with two guys who seem to have their hearts in the right place. You feel beyond lucky, actually. In fact you know that you are. These guys might as well have been total assholes – or something much, much worse. But even though there’s no doubt that your decision was reckless and potentially very dangerous, you’re still happy that you went for it. Both your mind and your body are still very grateful that you did, that’s for sure, because you’re basically sagging on the bed by now as the rush of adrenaline slowly fades away to leave room for a feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment to settle in. Sated and starting to feel tired you realize that you can hear birds chirping outside the windows, rays of sunlight hitting the drawn curtains. Is it morning already? When did that happen?

 

“What time is it?” you ask, realizing that you were nearly dozing off.

 

“It’s… 6:40 a.m.” Sam sighs, looking at his wristwatch before he places his arms under his head, leaning back on the soiled bed. All three of you are still butt-naked, and no one bothers to cover themselves up – it’s not like you haven’t seen every inch of each other already, anyway.

 

“Oh, shit…” you mumble.

 

“Brett’s breakfast arrangement!” you say to yourself, rubbing your face in annoyance. You can’t tell if you’re annoyed by your own forgetfulness or if you’re annoyed that you have to leave.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna be late,” you sigh, finally managing to scoot down to the bed’s foot end and stagger to your feet. Your knees feel all wobbly and your body seems to have lost every bone in it. God, you’re tired.

 

“You have to leave?” Sam asks, sounding surprised and almost disappointed.

 

“Yeah, where’s the aftercare?” Dean jokes, looking you up and down. Instantly you can feel yourself blush again by the way he looks at you.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s not like you want me to stay here anyway,” you smirk. You might be inexperienced, but you still very well know what a one-night stand entails. These guys are probably internally begging you to leave now that you’ve done the deed, you think to yourself.

 

“I wouldn’t mind ordering some pizza and watching shitty cable TV…” Sam says, sending you a small smile. For a moment you’re not sure if you’re imagining things, but you swear that he looks truly disappointed.

 

“I wouldn’t mind either,” you hear yourself say, and you blush even more. Where has that self control of yours gone?

 

“I mean… That would be nice. But I can’t just stand him up,” you hurry to add, sticking your feet clumsily into your jeans that you have finally managed to find discarded in a heap on the floor.

 

“Who is this Brett anyway? Your boyfriend?” Dean asks. A chuckle escapes you before you can stop yourself.

 

“What?? No! He’s just a friend. I and a couple of friends have been planning his birthday,” you say, pulling your jeans up and zipping them, cringing a little when they instantly stick to the slick still on your skin.

 

“Oh…” Dean and Sam say in unison.

 

“God, I need a shower…” you mumble, pulling on your blouse and looking around for your purse. It sucks that you’re gonna have to call a cab in order to get home and get yourself ready. Because there’s no way you’re taking public transportation in this condition. You just hope that you don’t reek enough for the cab driver to notice.

 

“You can take a shower here?” Sam says. Smiling you shake your head.

 

“Thanks, but I need to change into some clean clothes… And the gift for Brett is at home. I appreciate it though,” you say, finally locating your purse and pulling out your phone.

 

“Hey, you remember the number for the cab service?” you ask, looking from your phone to the two guys still on the bed. Instantly Dean’s brows shoot up into a big frown.

 

“What? No!” he says, looking from you to Sam and back again.

 

“Oh… Okay, I’ll just look it up,” you say, a little surprised by his snappy response. Clicking on the internet browser on your smart phone, you start to type.

 

“I mean, I’ll drive you,” Dean says, getting up from the bed and picking up his jeans. Sam is nodding, getting up from the bed as well.

 

“Yeah, we’ll give you a ride home,” he says, hurrying to locate his own jeans. For a moment you just stare at them, looking probably somewhat baffled. But the two guys just keep looking at you, smiling, while they zip up their jeans and stick their feet into their shoes. You’re still holding your phone in one hand while you’re trying to put on your shoes with the other, uncertain why these guys are being so nice to you. As you slip your feet clumsily into your shoes, you look up at them:

 

“Thank you! But, really, you don’t have to do th—“

 

“Yes, we do. After you,” Dean interrupts and opens the door, motioning for you to step into the parking lot outside the motel. You frown a little, looking the guys up and down as you try to figure out what could possibly be in it for them.

 

“Umm… Okay…” you then say – and a little uncertain you step outside, instantly shielding your eyes from the blaring morning sun. Locking the door behind them, Sam and Dean follow and start moving towards a classic car of some sort parked only a few feet away. The sun’s rays are reflected in its black paint, bouncing off of it – it looks completely spotless. It’s actually really pretty, you think to yourself. You never knew much about cars, but you know an awesome one when you see it.

 

“That’s yours??” you burst out, awe in your voice when Dean sticks the key in the lock.

 

“Sure is!” Dean declares in a proud tone of voice, patting the hood. For a long moment you just stare at the car, studying it, while the chrome glints in the sun, nearly blinding you. The sleek lines are really something, you find yourself thinking.

 

“That’s one cool car!” you say and look up at Dean, wondering if you dare to ask the question on your mind or not. Dean smiles a white smile, seemingly basking in your praise.

 

“Understatement,” he huffs with a grin and motions for you to get inside the impressive muscle car. You bite your bottom lip as you hesitate, your glance darting from him to Sam and back again.

 

“I, uhh… I probably shouldn’t ask, but… Aren’t you, like, supposed to not give a damn about how I get home?” you say, instantly cringing at your own bluntness. You feel how you shift your weight from one foot to the other, toes curling in your shoes a little as the two guys just look at each other. Silence falls, and Sam scratches the back of his neck, brushing his hair behind his ears while Dean clears his throat a little. They’re both avoiding your glance, and you curse yourself for being so damn curious.

 

“I mean, one-night stands are supposed to be one hundred percent ‘no strings attached’, right?” you say, and cringe some more the second the words leave your lips. You’re not exactly making it better right now. These guys are just trying to be nice, and now you’re embarrassing them – and yourself – by asking dumb questions that shouldn’t be asked. This is beyond awkward.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ you begin, but Sam finally lifts his glance a little, looking at you:

 

“No, you’re right…” he says, sticking his hands into the pockets in his jeans. Is he blushing?

 

“It’s just… I was… We were kinda…” he starts, but trails off into a mumble that you can’t decipher. Dean clears his throat again, and you flick your gaze to look at him.

 

“We were hoping that maybe this wasn’t a one-night thing,” he says, green eyes locked on you as he forces a small smile. Blinking you just stare at him, your overworked and all too tired brain not really able to connect the dots as fast as it should. Then it’s Sam who clears his throat:

 

“Maybe you’d like to… Come for another visit or something?” Sam asks, and now he’s the one to shift his weight back and forth. Your mouth drops open a little.

 

“We’ll be in town for a few weeks, so…” he adds, and now you’re certain that he actually is blushing. You never thought that the tall and ‘dangerous’ stranger was even capable of that. You can’t believe what’s happening, and for a second or ten you just look from one to the other, uncertain if they’re pulling a prank on you or something. But judging by the looks on their faces and the blush that is stubbornly spreading on both of their cheeks, they really aren’t. Apparently both of them are dead-serious. You suppress a sudden urge to let out an excited squeal, barely managing to bite your tongue in time. As you try to keep your cool you convince yourself to swallow down the nervous giggle which is now trying to escape your mouth instead.

 

“Only if you’ve got pizza and shitty cable TV,” you say, looking up at them, watching as their eyes widen a little – and both of them instantly crack a wide, toothy smile.

 

“Deal!” they burst out in unison.


End file.
